The Only One
by cupids arrow
Summary: Sophia's life is about to change and Luke is finally apart of that
1. Chapter 1

1 The only one  
  
  
  
Sophia had been with Scott for a couple of weeks now, who was still a bit wiggy about her amazing strength and yellow eyes, but still stuck by her. She hoped that being together with him would make her feelings for Luke subside, but they hadn't! She was still furious at him for his behaviour around her, but despite everything he had put her through, she loved him as deeply as ever and it hurt her so much to think that he now probably hated her for being with Scott even through his protests, she remained adamant about staying with him.  
  
Luke gave up trying to convince Sophia to give up Scott about five days ago, all he could do was watch! Watch Scott touch and kiss what he held precious to his heart. He hadn't even bothered to talk to Sophia for the last five days, he got the impression that she didn't want him anywhere near her, maybe he was right.  
  
Sophia was standing in the quad and saw Luke wandering up the path with Prestly and Randy in tow. Watching him walk along, he looked up at her with hurt eyes and she attempted a half smile to him, so he gave her a warm smile back. Now with a skip in her step, Sophia made her way over to the diner to start her shift.  
  
An hour after her shift started, Scott wandered in and gave her a tender kiss. " Hi sweetie, is everything okay?" he asked, looking concerned because her eyes seemed to lack their former strength when he looked in to them. Then Luke and some of the pack wandered in with him, and he looked around to see Sophia snuggled in to Scott's embrace. Scott told Sophia that he had to go home, he still felt very uneasy about being around Luke after being thrown clear across the street by him. He kissed Sophia on her forehead and then made his hasty escape.  
  
Sophia's shift ended about three hours later. As she wandered across the street, a certain feeling came over her that told her, she was being followed! Just as she was ready to turn around to confront the person in pursuit of her, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun round to being face to face with Luke. "Hey, you okay? Sorry if I scared you but I only just saw you and I decided to come over and say hi to you since it's been a couple of days since I last spoke to you." He looked at her longingly as she did her best to avoid eye contact with him, so that he couldn't see the love and despair for her feelings for him in them. " Hi, I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked looking everywhere but at him. " I'm fine" he replied, searching her face in the hope that she could bear to look at him thinking that her behaviour is signalling disgust, "I'd feel even better if you looked at me. Look, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I couldn't help it. I feel like you're a part of me and that I've lost apart of myself" He was standing there close to tears. Sophia finally looked up at him and he saw the love in her eyes and realised why she had avoided eye contact so desperately. Seeing what was about to happen next, she turned to walk away from him, but he gently grabbed hold of her arm and turned her around to face him, but she stared down at the floor, so he placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so that he could see her beautiful, brown eyes. Sophia leaned into his touch as his thumb tenderly caressed her jawbone. "I have been with so many women but you're the only one that has made me feel truly alive." Then he leaned to her ear and whispered gently into her ear as if the deserted street was packed full of people, "You are my heart, my soul, my life is yours please take it and leave that human, he doesn't understand you like I do, I love you so much that it hurts. You're the only one who makes me feel complete." He was trying so hard to keep himself together when he said those words and waited for her reply. Sophia took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, memorising his taste, his touch as his hands slid up and down her back.  
  
When the passionate embrace ended, they stood there in each others arms and Sophia looked him in the eye and said " I love you too. You're my only one, it never truly felt right with Scott, you're my partner" She looked up at him and stroked his face, smiling she told him, "My mate". With those words coming from her very mouth, He looked at her and warmly smiled at her the way she described him, " and you're my mate." With that they twined their fingers and held hands and walked home, constantly staring lovingly at each other.  
  
The End  
  
Yeah well this is my first fic so please rate it, I know it's soppy but I hope you enjoyed it eitherway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm writing more to my story by request.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day was Saturday and Sophia decided to take the day off so that she could tell Scott about the new developments between her and Luke. She picked up the receiver of the phone, took a deep breath, then dialled Scott's phone number and waited for the reply. When Scott finally picked up his phone, Sophia told him to meet her at her house so that she could talk to him and he told her that he would be right round.  
  
Half an hour later, there was a knock at Sophia's front door. She opened it, only to find Luke standing there with a single red rose in his hand. "Luke, I'm waiting for Scott to tell him about us" she told him nervously. Luke looked at her face and all he could see was worry and he could sense her guilt. "Your worried about telling him about us aren't you?" Sophia nodded gingerly as a reply, and Luke smiled at her and said, "maybe this will help your fears", he leaned down a planted a tender kiss onto her lips. In the middle of their kiss Scott walked around the corner and caught sight of them and stared at them for a minute, then he turned round and ran home in floods of tears. When the kiss ended, Sophia looked up at Luke and asked him if he had told the rest of the pack about them and he shook his head, "No, I'm going to do it tonight, but I need you there with me because that's what they will expect." Sophia nodded in reply, "Where is Scott, I just want to get this over and done with."  
  
  
  
When Scott didn't show up, she finally agreed to go down to the lake with Luke, after his persistent begging. When they got there, they found that the younger members of the pack were already there, so Sophia and Luke decided that there was no time like the present to tell them. He took her hand and lead her around to the front of the unorganised gathering and called for their attention. "Hey would you all shut-up and listen to me for a minute." The crowd looked forward at Luke who was holding Sophia close to him as if he was getting ready to protect her from the rest of the pack, then Sophia caught sight of Prestly, who glaring at her, "I have an announcement to make….Me and Sophia are an item and we are bonded together, she is my mate." A gasp left the crowd as they there dumbfounded at his shock announcement. "Then Prestly stood forward and spoke up, "She has no right to you, she isn't part of the pack!" Luke stood in front of Sophia knowing that there was a good chance of Prestly launching herself at Sophia without mercy. "As the alpha male in this group, I choose my life mate, and I choose Sophia, so get over it Prestly!" Prestly stormed off in fury and the rest pack stood there and nodded at his decision, then Randy stepped forward, took Sophia's hand, shook it and then said in a friendly manner, "Welcome to the brat pack" Sophia and Luke smiled at him and realised that with the exception of Prestly, the rest of the pack would adjust to the most recent pairing.  
  
Luke drove Sophia to Scott's house as she wanted to tell him what was up. When they got there, Sophia told Luke to stay in the car while she walked over to his house. She knocked on his front door and he opened the door and reluctantly let her in silently, without mentioning a word. Then Sophia started to talk to him, "Scott there's something I need to tell you," Scott nodded and she continued, "I'm finishing it, me and Luke got together last night, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you. The truth is that all the time that I was with you, all I wanted was Luke, I used you as a form of emotional cover. I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say." They stood there in silence for a moment and then Scott finally spoke up, "I came round yours this morning and saw you locking lips with that asshole, Luke Cates, so just get the hell out, I don't ever want to see you again." He stood there ready looking ready to break. Sophia respected what he wanted and slowly walked out of the house. When she got to the car, Sophia was almost in tears and Luke just sat there holding her, unable to find any words to say to her. Then Sophia finally spoke, "We still another risky person to tell" Luke looked down at her confused, "Who?" then she looked up at him and wearily replied, "My father!" Luke suddenly began to look very frightened as his face lost it's colour. The idea of telling Matthew Donner that he was dating his daughter could very possibly get him ripped to shreads.  
  
When they got back to Sophia's house, Matt was already home. As Sophia walked through the door her father smiled at her, but his smile was quickly wiped off his face when he saw Luke walking behind her. "What is HE doing in this house, and with you," He pointed at Luke. "Dad, I, we, have something to tell you. She took a deep breath and spoke up, "me and Luke are an item now." Sophia looked in horror as her dad launched himself across the room at Luke and wrapped his hands Luke's throat and started to throttle him. "Dad stop, please stop," Sophia begged him with nothing but fear in her voice, which her father noticed so he loosened his grip and released Luke, looking at his daughter, she could see the tinges of yellow fading from his eyes. "How long has this been going on?" He stood there angrily glaring at Luke. "Since last night, but we've had strong feelings for each other for a while now and yes I've told Scott and he never wants to see me again." Her father just stared at her for a minute trying to digest what he was being told. "What about the pack, are they aware of this new development," Sophia and Luke were shocked by Matt's sudden change in voice and his apparent need to make sure that their new found relationship was safe. "Yes, I told them this morning, and with the exception of Prestly, they are all fine with it and you and I both know the rules of the pack and what will happen to Prestly if she does try anything, so there's no need for you to worry about it." Luke assured him, Matt's sudden look of relief surprised them both, "Do your mother know about you two?" He looked at Luke who nodded in reply, Matt knew that Vivian would be fine with them two togther. "Well I suppose I'll have to get used to your relationship." Matt asked Sophia to leave him and Luke alone, worried that her father would try to throttle her boyfriend again, she gave him a frightened look, then he gave her a reassuring smile and she left the room. Matt turned round to face Luke, who had seemed to ease up a bit, "Okay as much as I don't like this at all but I know that this means everything to Sophia, so I'm just going to say this and then I'm gonna sit back and shut up. Promise me that you'll protect her, love her with all your heart and soul and that you'll never betray her trust!" Luke looked at him and replied, "Mister Donner I swear on my life that I'll protect, love and worship her for the rest of my life." Luke promised him, "I have given Sophia my life and that's the way it's gonna stay." Matt smiled knowing that he meant, it also occurred to him that Luke had just called him Mister Donner, which could mean his mark of respect for his future father in law. Sophia wandered in to the room and smiled at the fact that there was no blood shed. She was even more surprised when Luke wandered over to her and kissed her forehead in front of her father. She looked at her father who smiled warmly at the young couple and then left the room, leaving them to talk. "So your now on reasonable terms with my father now." Luke nodded gently in reply and kissed her cheek, "lets just say that we have an understanding. We still have a journey to go through together but we will be together every step of the way." With that they sat down on the couch together, they held each other in an embrace and fell asleep.  
  
There you go, please review it. Still soppy with a lovely piece of violence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is chapter three, which I have written on demand. I hope that everyone is enjoying my story.  
  
Summary: Sophia and Luke have got together and they have told Scott, the pack and Matt, now here is the concluding part of my story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Luke and Sophia had been together for almost three months and were as happy as can be. Everyone had got used to the idea of them being together, even Scott had started to talk to Sophia on friendly terms. Luke wasn't really bothered that communication had started up again between them because he fully trusted her. She hadn't flipped yet, but she could feel the changes becoming stronger. Luke was also becoming more aware of Sophia's prominent change. They hadn't slept together yet but they were becoming more desirable towards each other. "Hi babe, you okay? Luke asked since she looked like she was lacking sleep. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired and restless."  
  
Sophia was having problems sleeping lately, she couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong, but she didn't let on towards Luke that she had been unable to sleep for a while because she knew that he would become worried, as he always did, even over the most trivial things. Luke had noticed that her sleeping patterns had changed; he knew about the changing of the sleeping pattern, while the body was getting ready for the change, after all, he had gone through it himself. "Look, I'm thinking that your sleeping patterns have changed, if they have, then don't worry, it's perfectly normal before the change!" he tried to reassure her. Sophia looked worried, she still didn't know what to expect from the change and she knew that it would probably be soon since her habits were making severe differences to her outlook on everything. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, for the time being anyway, she just wanted to get on with her school day.  
  
After school, Luke walked Sophia home and they spoke about the change, but Luke could sense that she was holding something back! "What's the matter, I can sense that something's up with you," he told her gently, trying to sound as considerate as possible, knowing that he usually had a cocky attitude lacing his words. "Do you love me?" Sophia asked him, looking deep into his eyes. "Yes of course I love you, you know that, I tell you that I love you every day so that you know! What brought that question on?" he looked deep into her eyes, trying to see her soul and her mind, but she was blocking him out! She turned away from him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do, but he gently grabbed hold of her arm, "why are you blocking me out? Have I done something to annoy you?" he sounded grief stricken, as if Sophia had just told him that the relationship was over, "no you haven't done anything wrong! She tried to reassure him, but from the look on his face he didn't look convinced, "I was just thinking about us..you know…..having sex." He looked at her and told her, "Whenever your ready," he smiled warmly at her and she replied to his answer, "come back with me to my place, dad will be at work until two o'clock tomorrow morning!" He followed her obediently and then they finally reached her house.  
  
Sophia took Luke's hand and led him up to her room, where she told him that she was ready, and they fell on the bed in a passionate embrace.  
  
Sophia woke up first the next morning in Luke's arms, she felt amazing, she didn't realise why she had been so afraid of it. She gently nudged Luke to wake him. He finally stirred and looked at her lovingly. "Hey sweety pie, are you okay? He asked her anxiously; Sophia just nodded as a reply and cuddled up closer to him. She hadn't flipped, but she felt closer than ever to it, but she had told Luke that she wanted to stay in human form throughout their lovemaking session, so he tapped her like he promised before she flipped. She felt partially ready to flip, after coming so close to it last night. Luke looked at her; she was lying there deep in thought, "What's wrong? He was starting to look concerned. "Nothing, can we go to the woods later, I feel ready for the change, especially after coming so close to it last night!" His expression suddenly became very serious, "are you sure? He wanted to ensure that she was ready to become the animal; she smiled and nodded her head gently.  
  
Later that day they wandered down to the woods. Luke looked round at Sophia, "I already woke up your animal instincts last night, so all you need to do is concentrate your mind on becoming the wolf!" Sophia looked at him and then down at the ground, Luke, as usual, was starting to become worried, "You don't have to do this yet if you don't feel ready!" Sophia shook her, "I'm ready, I'm just trying to concentrate." She stripped off and closed her eyes to listen to her animal instincts, Luke watched patiently and anxiously; ready to rush her to Sherman in case anything went wrong! Slowly, Sophia's skin started turning to fur; her bone's began to crack as they changed shape and position! Then it seemed to happen so quickly, she was a beautiful grey wolf. Luke stood there standing in awe, as if it was the first time that he had seen a transformation! Then he stripped off and changed himself.  
  
The sight of the two wolves walking through the forest was amazing and they didn't look the slight bit out of place as they walked through the woods together. When they finally went back to their clothing and changed back, Sophia started to look worried again and Luke looked concerned again. "I have to tell dad what's going on!" Luke stood there in complete silence for a minute before speaking up, "Do you want me to come with you?" Sophia shook her head and told him that this was something she had to do alone. After Luke dropped Sophia off at home, she took a deep breath and walked in to her house. As she walked in, her dad picked up her scent almost immediately and turned round to face her. "You've flipped haven't you?" Sophia, not knowing exactly what to say at this very minute nodded, her dad continued, "do you feel okay?" Sophia nodded again, she somehow felt partially ashamed of herself because she knew how much her father hated the change. He opened his arms so that he could give her a hug and she just stood there and held her father close, "I do mind that you have flipped, but as long as you're safe, then nothing matters!"  
  
Sophia went over to Luke's house later that afternoon and walked up to his room. He pacing around his room as if he was waiting for something and then Sophia walked through his bedroom door and he looked relieved but still nervous. "How did it go?" He looked into her eyes, and she replied, "Fine, he was really understanding, he just wanted to know that I was fine," Sophia looked down and noticed that Luke was holding something in his hand, "What's that?" Luke went very still and pale. Sophia suddenly felt very nervous and couldn't quite pinpoint why, it was something in his eyes, and he looked very scared. Luke took her hand and led her over to the bed and gently sat her down. "Right I'm gonna be really soppy and I don't want to be interrupted please?" Sophia nodded very slowly, "right, Sophia I love you with all my heart and it will be that way forever, and I was hoping that you'd be mine for life!" Sophia looked very confused and then Luke brought up the velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring, "Sophia Donner, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Sophia looked up at him in shock and opened her mouth to speak….  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ha I thought that I would be so evil. So is Sophia ready for such a long- term commitment and more to the point, is Luke. Tell me what you want them to do!!! I'm normally such a good girl, but I'm really enjoying being evil. Ha Ha Ha 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 4 and I hope that everyone is enjoying my story so far.  
  
  
  
Summary: Luke and Sophia are an official couple, Sophia has only recently flipped and at the end of the last chapter we read how Luke proposed to Sophia…read on for her answer!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sophia opened her mouth to speak and Luke sat there looking at her with anticipation, "Yes, of course I'll marry you Luke Cates," she answered him. He threw his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. Then they set out to tell everyone.  
  
First on their list was Sophia's father and even though he may have mellowed a lot over the last couple of months over their relationship, Sophia was worried about his reaction. They got to Sophia's house and walked inside. "Dad, are you around? I need to talk to you!" Sophia called out, but there was no answer. "I guess he isn't here. Lets go try the sheriffs department." She suggested to Luke. He nodded his head in agreement and followed her out of the house. They reached the department and saw Matt giving Miranda a hard time about shoplifting again. "Dad, can I talk to you please? It's kinda urgent." Matt looked up at his daughter and became very nervous; she seemed slightly frightened. "What is it honey?" Matt replied to her request. "Me and Luke are engaged!" She told him, waiting for her father to empty his gun, into Luke's head. Matt sat back and smiled at them both, he had thought that Luke would have made the proposal sooner. "Well you took your time," Sophia looked at her father with joy and hugged him tightly, thanking him for being so understanding. Matt had learnt that Luke wasn't as bad as all that, and the fact that he had kept his end of the bargain up made him even more confident that their relationship would be an everlasting love story.  
  
Later that day, Luke called the pack together; this included his mum, and told them that he had an announcement to make. "Me and Sophia are getting married!" The pack let out a howl of joy, and suggested a celebration in the wake of the most recent coupling. Since the wolfen rule said that an engagement wouldn't last long, Sophia and Luke would be married in a couple of weeks.  
  
Two weeks later, Sophia stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself in her beautiful white dress. Matt knocked on the door and Sophia summoned him to come in. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" He said with tears swelling up in his eyes, "If only your mother could see you now, she would be so proud." Sophia hugged her father and a few tears ran down her face, which expressed her joy of wedding and her sadness of her mother's absence. Her mother may not have hardly been around during her life, but she still wished that this occasion could be shared with her.  
  
Luke waited anxiously at the alter for Sophia to walk down the aisle. Sean stood next to him with a huge grin on his face, "Never thought this would happen to you man. Thought that you'd spend the rest of your life banging Presley." Luke gave him a stern look for his last remark; it was obvious that he wasn't impressed. Then the music started playing and Sophia walked down the aisle, with her arm locked with her fathers. Vivian smiled warmly at her future daughter in law. She personally couldn't stand Presley and she absolutely adored Sophia, so she was glad about her son's decision for a mate. Then the proceedings came under way, and Sophia and Luke both said their "I do's" the church was in uproar as the crowd cheered and clapped for their future alpha's.  
  
As Sophia and Luke settled in together at Luke's house, they spent most of their time in Luke's bedroom 'getting to know each other'. They seemed like an inseparable couple, but one day, just three weeks after their marriage, Sophia made a discovery which threatened to tear their relationship apart. As Sophia went to tell Luke her news, she walked out into the hallway and watched Luke dance and skip up the stairs with his own little rhythm. Sophia stood there and giggled at him. He jumped down the stairs and pulled her in for a hug. As he held her, he feel her trembling! "What's wrong sweet heart?" he asked her, his concern filling his voice. "I have something to tell you." She looked at him, waiting for him to lose his cool, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
Thought I'd do it again, what do you want Luke to do? Tell me 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Here's the fifth instalment of my story, I hope that your all enjoying the delights of my little cliffhangers  
  
Summary: Luke and Sophia are together and they just recently got married. Sophia has just discovered that she's pregnant, here's where my story left off, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She told him standing there clinging on to him, as if her life depended on it. He looked at her for a minute, processing what he had just been told, then a smile spread across his features and he kissed her tenderly before hugging her tightly again. "Mum, come here, MUM!" He called out, Sophia just stood there, "I gather you approve of this new development then?" Luke turned towards her and kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna be a daddy, of course I approve!" He told her with a smile so warm that the sun seemed cold. "What's wrong!?" Vivian asked with concern lacing her words. "Mum, Sophia's pregnant!" Vivian's face lit up at the news as she snatched Sophia away from Luke and gave her a hug, "Congratulations dear" She praised, Sophia didn't think that that her mother in law was going to release her, but she did and Sophia took a deep breath before being grabbed by Luke again, "This baby won't survive without oxygen you know!" She teased, Luke didn't let go, but he did loosen his grip on her, she could tell that he was thrilled. Then they set off in search of Matt.  
  
They reached the Sheriff's department, to find Matt yelling at John for balsing up a case, which almost got a woman killed. "Um dad, have you got a minute?" Matt approached his daughter, "What can I do for you honey?" He asked, he was happy to see her but she didn't exactly pick the best time to walk through the door. "Dad I have something to tell you..I pregnant!" Matt smiled at her and tenderly kissed the top of her head congratulating her and Luke on the new situation in their relationship. "Have you told the rest of the pack?" he asked them with hint of concern in his voice. Luke shook his head," No sir, but don't worry they won't have a problem with it, they've accepted Sophia pretty well, even Presley has started to be nice to her!" He reassured his nervous father in law.  
  
Later that night, Luke summoned the young pack together and they stood there patiently waiting for the pack to gather in a tight crowd, and they waited for Luke to make his announcement. "Me and Sophia are expecting our first child" He told them. An all mighty howl of respect rose from the young cubs as they cheered in joy at the prospect of a new baby member being added to the pack, especially since it was the offspring of their alpha's.  
  
When they were in bed later, Sophia and Luke were talking. "Hmm, what is it gonna be like when our child comes to us in a few months?" Sophia asked Luke, he looked at her with a smile on his face, "Perfect, as it always is with you around. Sophia I made a promise to you and I'm gonna keep it like that. You're the only one for me and its gonna be that way forever!" Sophia smiled at him gently and drifted off to sleep and he followed soon afterwards.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my soppy instalment, if you want any more to this story, tell me and I'll continue in a completely different story 


End file.
